The instant invention relates generally to portable mobile equipment and more specifically it relates to an article of motorized luggage.
Numerous portable mobile equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to contain structures therein so that the equipment can move upon a ground surface. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,472,491; 3,147,022 and 3,446,304 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.